Teen Titans Season 6 episodes and Summaries
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: After I thought about it I realized I really hated the ending to Teen Titans last series not the movie "Trouble in Tokyo" but the last episode: "Things change" That was no way to end a season off that was just cruel, come on BB needs some love! So I thought to myself 'Maybe I could make Episodefics and sort of make a new season for the Teen Titans?


A/N:I own nothing but the plots!

After I thought about it I realized I really hated the ending to Teen Titans last series not the movie "Trouble in Tokyo" but the last episode: "Things change" That was no way to end a season off that was just cruel, come on BB needs some love! So I thought to myself 'Maybe I could make Episodefics and sort of make a new season for the Teen Titans? And then a big giant moviefic that was at least three parts long to build up the suspense and make the readers want to continue reading well here we have it my dear viewers!

Season six: Episodes/Episodefics and summaries to each episode and then one colossal movie/Moviefic to wrap it up!

I know that there are some rumors that there could be a sixth season but it is set to be announced in 2013 and I just cannot wait that long and I'm sure some of you are all just like "UGHHHHH COME ON!"

I am not sure that these rumors are true or not so I decided to take action and make this and I hope my writing will be able to make a solid image that will make you actually see as if you are watching a true episode of the Teen Titans, enjoy!

Teen Titans Season 6

Episode one: Titan Reborn

Terra and Beastboy arrive at Titans Tower, however Beastboy finds that they are the only ones there, meanwhile the Titans are fighting DR. Light and X, when they get hit with an earthquake of a surprise.

Episode two: X's offer and Terra ~Her name is Terra~

In this episode, X makes the Titans an offer they can't seem to refuse and Terra is judged for her past crimes. All the while, unknown to the Titans, a danger is lurking in the depths of the dark night.

Episode three: Just a nightmare?

This episode is just a nightmare for Terra or is it? This hauntingly, seemingly nightmare, is more than real for Terra, and as a result the Titans decide to cheer the girl up with a pizza party, but will it be ruined by the person that they once thought was gone?

Episode four: Prank day

In this episode Beastboy is tired of waiting for April Fools so he come up with a day filled with nothing but pranks. He calls it the Teen Titans national holiday where they form teams and pull pranks on each other, but sometimes things don't go accordingly to plan and well...

Episode five: Jay and Raven

X/Jay is feeling down for an odd reason and Robin orders none other than Raven, as strange as it sounds, to go and cheer him up but what if this becomes more than just a friendly chat?

Episode six: Blast from the past

The Titans come face to face once again with the enemy of their nightmares and things get out of control for the Titans when they find their worst enemy has freed the Brother hood of evil.

Episode seven: Refuge

With every single Titan on the run, the original Titans and the honorary Titans alike, the enemy they thought was dead is now running half of the world and the Titans are no where to be seen and the world is loosing hope.

Episode eight: Banning together

With a plan produced by X/Jay all the Titans report in the underground Titans base and they go over the plan of defeating the Brother Hood of evil once more and regaining the control of the world.

Episode nine: The fall

With the plan in action the Brother hood of evil slowly crumbles to the Titans' might but still the enemy they sought was no where to be seen

Episode ten: On the edge

With every Teen Titan on the alert, everyone on the edge, they start to have day dreams of the enemy and they all start a feud, claiming they saw the villain, threatening to break their alliance forever.

Episode eleven: A day off

The Titans all decide to take the day off and go on vacation but when one certain Bad luck bringer tries to have fun with the pranks she goes a little too far...

Episode Twelve: Dead leads

The Titans return home to once again to continue their lives as heroes , when they are sent on this wild goose chase about leads on the dangerous enemy they are seeking...

Episode thirteen: Recruiting and planning

This episode totally flips the tables when it is in the point of view of the villain as he roams the bad parts of town looking for hearts of black.

The Teen Titans in: The last hope -The movie-

Summary: In this movie it starts out all normal for the Teen titans they are finishing up with a bank robbery when the Villain of all villains finally comes out into the open with a army force worth reckoning with. All the while the Teen Titans seem to be on the run once more but this time fighting back in resistance as well as the evil master mind behind it all finally gets what he has been seeking, having control over the world, but his devilish plans aren't through yet he wants to make the Teen Titans break, he wants revenge, so when he tries to put his plan in action things don't go accordingly to plan but this might just work in his favor.

This movie is filled: Drama, love, Sorrow, agony, jokes, just about anything one could wish a movie to hold.

A/N: I HOPE ALL OF YOU WHOM HAVE READ WILL ENJOY READING THE STORY! EACH CHAPTER WILL BE AN EPISODE AND THEN THE MOVIE WILL BE IN A DIFFERENT NEW STORY BUT STILL CONNECTED WITH THIS SEASON AND THERE WILL BE MANY CHAPTERS IN THE STORY SO BE PREPARED!


End file.
